pokemonxyugiohfandomcom-20200214-history
RT07
' Into the Fire! Carnival Games!! (Japanese: 熱い死闘! カーニバルゲーム!! ''Into the Fire! Carnival Games!!) is the seventh episode of Pokémon Retro - The Shadow Games and aired on August 1, 2014. Kreiger Inogashira takes over Yugi's class' spot at the school festival, where they were making Carnival Games. It's up to Dark Yugi to put him in his place. Summary The freshmen of Las Vegas High School hold a meeting to decide what to do for the school festival. The class representative replacement, Téa asks the class for suggestions. A couple of hands raise up. One student suggests a haunted house, but Téa says that it is no good, as the juniors are already doing that. Olivia suggests funnel cake. Joey stands up proud to give his idea. Since the festival is about entertainment, he says that they must show some guts to steal the audience from the other classes, so he suggests they use sex appeal and set up a cabaret, with the girls wearing costumes. The girls in the class quickly fire random objects at Joey, telling him to stop. Téa takes a few more suggestions from other students, including Greendale, who suggests putting on a one act play based on his favorite comic series, Ratman. The rest of the class all look at him strangely and he bows his head in embarrassment. Téa puts together the suggestions on the whiteboard, but Joey asks if they can think of anything more exciting. Téa asks Yugi if he can think of anything, so Yugi suggests they make "Carnival Games", like an amusement park. The rest of the class start to discuss this suggestion and admit its a good idea and unanimously decide to go with Carnival Games. The class start to discuss what games to do and decide on a life size version of Pop-up Pirate, which they call Bluebeard's Attack, a bottle toss, a Psyduck duck-hunt style shooting gameusing Tristan's air rifle, face painting, and Skee Ball. The estimated costs amount to around $500. Téa managed to get the most popular spot for their booth. With three days until the festival, the class begins work on the booth. Yugi makes a Bluebeard mask from papier-mâché, while Joey works on its barrel. Yugi complements Joey on his construction skills, which Joey says he does artsy stuff all the as well as making plastic models. After Tristan drops off the air rifle and leaves because of a cold, Olivia suggests Tristan be the pirate and Yugi wonders if the head will fit over his hair. Kreiger Inogashira, a senior and a couple of his classmates, known as the Voltorb Squad show up with twenty of the aforementioned Pokémon. He asks Téa what they are doing and tells them that this space belongs to the seniors. Téa protests that it was first come first serve. Kreiger laughs and tells Téa that his class makes okonomiyaki and Voltorb-shaped patties there every year and tells them to leave or his Voltorb will destroy the booth. Joey orders his Turtwig, Brutroot to attack, but Kreiger sics one of his Voltorb on them. Kreiger orders his Voltorb to tear down and demolish the Carnival Games booth. Yugi runs out in front of them, in an attempt to stop them, but is knocked down and left unconscious. Kreiger and his friends leave while the freshmen are left helpless. Yugi wakes up in the infirmary, with Téa and Olivia (along with Cindy) by his bedside. Yugi asks about the Carnival Games, but Téa suggests that they try again next year. Yugi says that they have to get the space back. Téa agrees that they should, but does not think that they can and would prove impossible even after reporting Kreiger. Olivia agrees with Yugi and leaves, lying about where she was going. Yugi notices Téa weeping and the Millennium Puzzle lights-up. Téa turns to face Yugi's bed, but finds Yugi and Cindy are gone, while the window is left wide open. Olivia, as Lovoya, challenges Kreiger to a Pokémon Battle with the help of her Electrode, Amoré. After Kreiger and his Voltorb overpower her, Dark Yugi saves her with his Torkoal, Blazer. Dark Yugi tells Kreiger that he has trespassed on the souls of every member of his class and for that he must play a game with him. He is also disgusted with the fact he uses his Pokémon to do his dirty work, insulting him and calling him a terrorist. He later says that if Kreiger has any guts, he will play this Shadow Game with him. Dark Yugi challenges him to a special game of Skee Ball titled "Voltorb Skee Ball" saying that if he loses, Kreiger may keep the space and finish him off with the Voltorb to Lovoya's dismay. Dark Yugi uses his ancient magic to double the Skee Ball machine in size so the Voltorb could fit in the holes. Kreiger hesitates at first because of his distaste for others using his Voltorb, but later accepts the challenge due to the circumstances. Kreiger goes first and scores a high score of 420, dealing blows by scoring two perfect 100s and some 50s. Dark Yugi struggles on his turn, but manages to turn it around saying it's not all about physical strength, but strength of the mind that will help him win. Kreiger decides to cheat and has his lone Voltorb by his side paralyze him, causing him to let go of the ball. Kreiger, thinking he won, commands the Voltorb to eliminate him. Dark Yugi, however, recovers and reveals he did in fact win and says he has little tolerance for bullying. Before he could play a penalty game on him, by siccing the other crowded, angry Voltorb on Kreiger, Lovoya pleads with him to not harm him like his previous victims. Dark Yugi gives in and decides to let him go, but says he will take the space back. Yugi returns to normal and wonders if the memory lapse happened again. Lovoya reveals who she really is and says he can trust her to help figure out the cause of the blackouts. In return, Yugi agrees to keep her secret of being a Deikou. The two spend an all-nighter working on the booth again with their classmates. The festival kicked off the next day and everything went smoothly. Kreiger even apologized to Yugi and his friends for his actions the previous night. Yugi accepts his apology and comments that the Carnival Games was a hit. The episode ends with the group laughing at Joey because of a comment he made earlier about agreeing to go into the junior's haunted house if he got a kiss from Olivia. Major Events *Blazer is revealed to know Magnitude *Amoré is revealed to know Protect *Lovoya reveals her identity to Yugi Debut Humans *Kreiger Inogashira Pokémon *Voltorb *Staryu *Marill *Psyduck Characters *Yugi Moto *Joey Wheeler *Téa Gardner *Olivia Love *Paul *Lint Greendale *Tristan Taylor *Kreiger Inogashira *Dark Yugi *other students *face paint customer Pokémon *Chatot (Tristan's; Perap) *Pidgey (Joey's) *Voltorb (Kreiger's; x21) *Psyduck (student's) *Marill (student's) *Staryu (student's) *Cyndaquil (Yugi's; Cindy) *Deikou (wild; Lovoya) *Electrode (Olivia's; Amoré, shiny) *Torkoal (Yugi's; Blazer) *Snubbull (Yugi's; Spot) *Volbeat (Yugi's; Volt) Cast *Dan Green as Dark Yugi *Matthew Gray Gubler as Yugi Moto *Lucy Hale as Cindy the Cyndaquil/Téa Gardner *Jensen Ackles as Tristan Taylor/Paul *Jason Lee as Joey Wheeler *Chelsea Kane as Olivia Love/Lovoya the Deikou *Justin Timberlake as Perap the Chatot *Michael Cera as Volt the Volbeat *Ashley Tisdale as Spot the Snubbull *??? as Blazer the Torkoal *??? as Amoré the Electrode *??? as Kreiger Inogashira/Voltorb *Various Artist as Various students/Pokémon Trivia *This is the second episode in a row whose plot includes Voltorb and Skee Ball (though both were only minor games in the arcade the previous episode). *On the topic, it is the second episode in the row that had a Shadow Game dealing with the Voltorb evolution line. The last one was a minesweeper type game with Electrode, while this one was Skee Ball with Voltorb. *The episode was the third in a row to feature a Shadow Game based on Pokémon (5 featured Slowpoke appendages, 6 featured Electrode, and 7 featured Voltorb). *This is the first episode where Joey shows off his art skills, this is shown later in the Contest Wars episode '''Christmas in Paris. Reference to Real-Life/Popular Culture *This is the second chapter in a row to feature Skee Ball. *This is also the second chapter (albeit not in a row) to feature Pop-up Pirate. Changes from the Manga *Kreiger not only made okonomiyaki, but he also made Voltorb-shaped patties. **On that note, he seems to not have a large grill because he attacked the Carnival Games with his Voltorb Squad. *Olivia Love is added. *2 more games and activities have been added to the Carnival Games: face painting and Skee Ball. *The Shadow Game has been changed into a giant Skee Ball game centered around Voltorb. **The ending is different. *Dark Yugi does not harm Kreiger, at the request of Lovoya, and he later becomes friends with Yugi. *Tristan is featured, while being absent from the manga chapter. **He is also the one to be the pirate in Bluebeard's Attack while Joey was in the manga. Joey was at the face painting station. Category:Retro Episodes Category:Episodes centered around Yugi Moto Category:Episodes centered around Téa Gardner Category:Episodes centered around Olivia Love